charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kt111
Welcome! Powers Every magical being as the power to scry, make potions and cast spells. * Leo made a potion in All Halliwell's Eve * He cast a spell in The Devil's Music And well, he obviously has scrying if he has the other to. Like I said before, everyone magical being as them powers. The Source made a potion, and so did the Seer. Other Demon's have also cast spells and made potions. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Leo scryed while he was an Elder in Spin City. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 15:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :True, but I was talking about Whitelighter powers. xD And he did the whole potion making and cast a spell, why wouldn't he have the power to scry as a whitelighter? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, i don't know. :( If we never saw him scry, we can't really assume that he can, can we? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::But spells, potions and scryng are what make witches unique magical beings, why do they need witches if whitelighters could do the same and even more. Also in the Devil's Music Leo used memory dust (P3 H2O and Trial By Magic).Kt111 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Because Whitelighters are pacifists, witches fight demons, whitelighters can't. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, we never have seen any whitelighters scry before... -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Because they cant, they can only brew potions.Kt111 16:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: They can cast spells too, it is a package deal; they get all three. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We don't ''know that. Only witches and Elders have ever displayed all three. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Paige said that scrying was Witch to Witch stuff in Scry Hard, but that doesn't really prove anything. Shanebeckam 21:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you.Agility comes from Telekinesis or Levitation.But still Agility is inside Pipers infobox. 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Plus Paige has Telekinetic Orbing, which is a form of telekinesis,so she has the power of Agility too. Paige has never demonstrated the power of agility. Maybe it's only a normal telekinesis power.Kt111 21:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.But you dont know that.That ability should be mentioned in her power section.It is very possible she had Agility. 22:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Criteria Nice thinking but that will result in adding more categories and we went round for about a month trying to fix them. As I say it was nice thinking but I think it would be best if I said no. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Just sending out this mass message... (sorry if you already are aware of this) Just a friendly reminder, When images are uploaded, please remember to categorize/tag them. Here is a list of categories incase you need it. Policy Also, if you move around or use images that were already on the Wiki, please check to see if they are categorized. If not, please help us by adding a tag. Thank so much! We are really trying to finally get all the images categorized...as it's gone on for far too long! :) Thanks again! -- 00:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please remember to categorize images. I don't want to start giving our warnings. Thanks. 19:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How to categorize Sure thing. When you an open an image, in the bottom right corner you will see a small white, piece of notebook paper. Then this screen pops up. Scroll to the bottom and you will see where it says "Add Category". Click that and start typing in the correct Tag. For instance this was "Images by Object". There are different categories that pertain to each picture. For example, a picture of a Elise would be "Images by Character",you could also add "Images by episode". You will also have pictures of the sisters... you can have those as "Images of Piper Halliwell". Once you start typing, you will see categories automatically start to pop up. It helps. Once again, here are the categories you use.. until you get the hang of it . don't forget to hit "SAVE"Policy You can click on images I have uploaded to get a sense of how to properlly tag them. 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pathokinesis It should be in her infobox, why? :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, ok :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Power List Hey, thanks for picking up my suggestions on the power list so quickly ;) 20:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Mike Separation Yes you may, that does sound like a good idea. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mmmmm, I just saw your edits about the last issue and I was wondering if..do you have last issue?if you have it could you scan it and send it to me please? I live in Mexico and I can't obtain it please, I beg you if you. - Peter Halliwell 17:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) No way Absolutely not, You're fantastic. I'll admit, I welcome your edits, you're better with grammar and you usually clean up my mess (Thanks). It was directed to the person that was reverting back the sections. Superlana 01:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kt111, did you get my message? Sometimes these things do not show up. Please do not take offense, my complaint was not directed at you. Like I said above, I welcome/look forward to your edits.Superlana 12:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you and I agree with you on the other pages.Superlana 03:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, sorry, I just disagree with your opinion. I am not trying to shoot you down, just have a discussion. I'm not trying to be impolite, so I'll try to express my opinion differently. Charmdozo 20:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Ones Page The Three Essentials of Magic does not represent the connection between each sisters' powers. And Paige's powers do have a connection, in such a way that she can help charges and innocents, sense their pain, and of course movement. -- ''PerryPeverell 13:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Levitation Hi KT111, just wanted to let you know that P3nathan was kind enough to ask Paul another question to clear up the levitation question.Superlana 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Me: so she can't levitate things exactly but she can take things with her if she touches them? Paul: I might phrase it differently, but effectively, yes. Yes, I think projective levitation should be erased. However, the definition could be inco-operated into the levitation definition.Superlana 22:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Empathy Sorry for the late reply, just got in. This is just me take: I think it's in line with how Phoebe can interpret the reason behind or root cause of an emotion. However, Piper's emotions were so strong that Phoebe did not need or have time to interpret the reasons behind them, everything Piper was feeling and why, basically hit her like a ton of bricks.Superlana 17:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Or it could be the fact that Phoebe is her sister and she knew how Piper felt already.Eric Jenkins 17:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes that could have played a part.Superlana 17:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) To me she was, but emotionally not mentally. Speaking of which, I alway loved the idea of PJ communicating empathically with her mom and dad.Superlana 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the limit. Also, the ability to project and receive emotions would be a great power. If PJ ever develops an empathic ability, it needs to be unique.Superlana 18:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Cupids Chronokinesis is an extremely are and powerful ability that involves manipulating time in all directions, such as reversing time and creating time loops. Cupids just don't possess this power. Cupids can only travel through time (Time Travel) and stop/slow down time (Temporal Stasis), which is also very limited to charges and small areas. Charmdozo 23:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think having temporal stasis and time travel is enough, but if you want to make these changes you should post this on the talk page of cupids or chronokinesis, so everyone can give their opinion. Charmdozo 09:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) User box I know you like the previous Empathy users box, I didn't like it unfortunately. However, I tinkered with it again, tell me what you think.Superlana 14:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Good, I'm glad you like it and It should put a end to all debate.So win win.XDSuperlana 17:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hell Hath No Fury I just started on it. I have not deleted anything. Annasean51 19:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Coop Okay, no problem, then something must have gone wrong, see the changes in your edit and mine yourself. Charmdozo 00:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Removing informations Hi Kt111.Why did you remove Molecular Acceleration from Pipers page and Shielding from Paiges page?Im talking about the beggining of their pages.In the introduction.Is there some reason why you did this?Please answer me. 08:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Removing information I think that the powers are very important for the witches so must stay there. I don't have any problem with you i just answered to you because you were the one that removed those from the article. i dont defent anyone sure piper and are my favorites but this doesnt mean anything. Pipers powers are molecular so i find good idea to stay as it was because explain better her powers. prue has telekinesis, astral projection but you cant say that piper has molecular comb. immob. and accel. because are too scientific for people to know. i hope to agree and im sorry if i bothered you with my words before.Excalibur90 22:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Power connections The way I see it, Phoebe's powers are connected through the ability to sense and feel from other perspectives. She can see from different points of time, see from a height with levitation and feel the emotions of others, in person and also in her premonitions. That's the only connectin I can think off to link them all. I don't think electricity is really involved. Everyone believed Phoebe would gain a power like that when they saw Morality Bites, though it was later revealed to be pathokinesis. (advanced empathy). Charmdozo 13:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Astral Premonition Hi Kt111, what do you think of the "Headings". Other than Possession I don't like them, but I can not think of any more. Can you think of any? Concerning':' "While Dreaming", do you think she projected into her future body or with a separate body.Superlana 13:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Concerning the Dream':' I think she used a separate body as well. However, I think that just like Future Paige, Future Phoebe was not there when the Sandman was killed. But the Present-Day Sandman altered that future a little bit when he visited Present-Day Phoebe, causing her to astral project there (note: the change was the astral-self of Present-Day Phoebe suddenly being at the park at the time of his death). It's noticable in the vision; the demon and the Sandman did not act as if someone else was there (and the vision come to and end before we could see the Tracer Demon react to Phoebe's sudden appearance). I hope that made sense, the timeline stuff is hard to explain. Superlana 20:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kt111, even though Phoebe stated that it was the present, it could not have been because the Sandman was alive and standing in her bedroom (not in the woods being killed). It would only be the present if the two events played out at the same time in the same time, which means the Sandman would not have been in her bedroom, but in the woods. I think what Phoebe meant by the present was that it felt like the present and that it would happen very soon.Superlana 20:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Premonition Hi Kt111, what about when Phoebe looked into Brittany coffin. I think it was the first time Phoebe used her premonition to look into the present.Superlana 21:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) What about the first time Phoebe saw many different visions at once. Would that be considered an advancement.Superlana 21:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty much the same thing and the succubus came first.Superlana 23:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Another power developement is Phoebe's levitative kicks. We first saw it in Enter The Demon, but the second time she used it was in The Importance of Being Phoebe.Superlana 17:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, her super powered kicks.Superlana 20:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi I'm sure they'll be many advancements I missed out on the charts. Please feel free to add any I have left out :) P3nathan I'd say Paige and Phoebe have both gotten to that level of control over their powers... so yes, so long as it is noted as a taste of how her powers will advance. In fact I need to add Paige tk orbing without calling, but I'm not sure of the first time she did it (not including the Limbo occasions). I didn't really want to add the Sword in the City example, because I think everyone accepts that as a glitch... I think it properly advanced in the comics P3nathan Sensing I was thinking the exact same thing, however, it will mostly likely cause problems. Others will say it's just intuition.Superlana 22:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Telekinesis Similar effects (if used offensively, as Spirit Killers do) effect has suggestion used by Barbas and Rex, and still, it's considered as the passive power, not offensive, or passive/offensive. As far as empathy, the essence of the power is reading emotions, so, basically, it doesn't have offensive elements, which it gains after power advances to the point that the user can replicate their powers using empathy. Advanced telekinesis indeed is offensive, since Prue destroyed attic with it, which she would never manage using her normal telekinesis. Therefore, telekinesis is not offensive power, and I'll keep undoing that until you get the point. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 21:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Page Hi Kt111, I think I'm done with the power replication. Please take a look at it and let me what you think, especially the Power Immunity section (Do you think the info is a little repetitive). If you have anything to add or substract please feel free.Superlana 20:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) The reason i didn't include Phoebe is that Empathic Replicate is very detailed while Telepathic Replicate is not.Superlana 01:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Kt111, feel free to add Phoebe, I told you to add anything you want.Superlana 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, if you can think of a better heading than Gallery let me known.Superlana 01:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Power I wrote this but I don't now where to put it ---The power is associated with good and is very common among angelic beings. Cupids, like Empaths, can channel what other people feel, including their wants and desires. Whitelighters are connected to their charges on a physical level, and will automatically feel what their charges feel, but only when a charge is in pain.--- IShould I just add it to the note section or create a section just for them, tell me what you think?Superlana 19:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I worked it in.Superlana 20:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Your right, AE is all wrong. I think you should go with Empathic Manipulation (it descrided the function of the power completely). Superlana 22:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Empathy Blog Hi, just wanted to let you know, you somehow closed the comment section on your blog, so nobody can leave comments on it. Charmdozo 11:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mind Control Rex power is definitely stronger, he had full blown mind control which was why he able to control her actions. He made Prue steal the tiara. Like Leo said: the darklighter can compel them to act (suggestion) but the choice is still theirs. Rex didn't compel Prue to steal the tiara, he made her. Qoute:"You see, I planted the thought and made her think she came out empty handed".Superlana 00:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When I was rewatching the episode I realised that he can control what they think, what the see and what they do.Superlana 00:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I think controling others with empathy/pathokinesis would be more like this: An empath makes the victim act in a certain way because they make them like doing it, so in a way making it willing servitude. They won't be able to control their victims minds, but they can control their actions by controlling their emotions. For example: making a demon desire to protect her instead of killing her. Superlana 01:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem.Superlana 01:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Powers Hi Kt111, I saw on your page that your favorite powers are Telepathy and Telekinesis and Empathy, well if you want to visit, there is a page about Telepathy and Telekinesis and even Telekinetic Orbing page on a wiki, where I am most of the time. However if you should want to edit there, please read the policy or even sometimes ask the Admins before making large remakes due to the efford it took to create the pages. Charmednut 16:45 March 20 2012 Parker I do not think henry jr will keep his power. (Parker): I deleted it because without her powers as lead in it doesn't look as neat and it will have to be reworded. I was going to wait until her powers were revealed to put it back and then we would not have to reword it. However, we are a team and if you want me to put it back right now, I will. (sometimes I forget that others may not like my editing style:sorry). Superlana 22:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it would be great. But I could use some help, so much happened at the time of her birth. I feel a little overwhelmed.Superlana 22:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Power I think those changes will cause problems-check out the Projective Levitation talk page: I made the same argument and as you can see, it did not go down well. It was decided that she channels her Levitation power to levitate and send people flying, which looks like super strength. But I really like your idea of the power traveling through her body, it makes alot of sense.Superlana 02:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Levitation Hi Kt111, I went onto the Levitation page to upgrade Agility and as you can see, things changed, alot (LOL). I removed some of the gifs because they were overcrowding the page (I made a slideshow gallery with them but some of them weren't moving, so I just had one to show her using her power defensively). Anyway, I want to know what you think. But more importantly, I want to discuss something with you. I want to put the Simulating Levitation section on the Telekinesis page and just mention it in the note section on the Levitation page. The reason being, it's Telekinesis not Levitation, I don't think it deserves a whole section on the Levitation page. But tell me what you think.Superlana 12:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you agree, and I made the necessary changes.Superlana 21:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Power Channeling Hi Kt111, tell me what you think about this definition (good, bad, anything you want to change or add), and I wanted to keep it neutral (no spells vs powers). Power Channeling is the ability to channel the supernatural powers of other supernatural beings by channeling the thoughts or emotions linked to their abilities, in order to (or, so that you can) use their abilities once they release and attempt to use it.Superlana 13:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks.Superlana 14:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Gif Hi Kt111, I don't know who to make gifs either, and sorry for the later reply.Superlana 08:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pathokinesis Tell me what you think. Would you change anything, do you have any advise?Superlana 18:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Could you help me start the first paragraph in Overview. I don't think Channeling is the best way to start it, and I'm drawing a blank.Superlana 19:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. What do you think about this paragraph>>> When Phoebe visited an alternative future in 2009, she got a premonition in which she saw herself killing Cal Greene with this power. However, she did not know what the power was or how she killed him. In early 2008, Phoebe developed this power, and she was finally able to figured out exactly how she killed him.Superlana 20:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC)